Musical instruments comprising quartz and glass elements are known in the art, for example the instrument known as a “glass harmonica,” which typically includes a plurality of glass or quartz cups of various sizes. Sound is produced by running a moistened finger around the rim of a cup, the frequency determined by the size and composition of the cup.
Musical drums are typically made of fiberglass or acrylic plastic. Glass-shell drums are also known that comprise multiple plates of glass mounted upon a brass superstructure.